Places
Imagination is an island said to be located in the centre of the Bremuda triangle. Imagination is the Island where most of the Wiki's role-plays, OC's and fan-fics will be based! Species Species that live on Imagination are, well, from your imagination! Existing Species Species that are here so far are: *Wolves *Dragons *''add an already-existing species if you create a character with that species DNA'' Fan-made Species Once you create a species, add it! Please read the Rules section first though! Fan-made species that live on Imagination are (please keep in alphabetical order): *''once you create a species, add it! '' Species rules Here are the rules on creating a species and creating an OC for a species: *One Speciec per user, if you have another species you want to make, make a blog post! (Complete species pages will be added to the Category: Complete Species category by their owners when complete. These species will be viewed, if they are developed enough, the user will be given permission by a staff or admin member to create a page for the species) *Please keep species reasonable, magic is allowed, but not OP please. This is imagination, but we don't want it to go crazy. *If you see a species you would like to create an OC for, Ask the creator of the species. *If a species is 'Open' they are free to create, you don't have to ask to create one *Have fun Terrain There are five main terrains (not including the ocean and inland bodies of water). There four terrains are Desert, Icy streatches and mountains, Marsh, Open grass land and finally forests. Desert The desert is known as the 'scorching' to the inhabitants on Imagination. Cities There is only one city in all of the desert. Scalding. work in progress Marsh The marshs are known as the 'Flats' to the inhabitants on Imagination. Cities The Marsh cities are all suspended just above the watery ground on small stumps, appearing like they are floating. They are made out of reeds and mud, some structures reaching up to 4 stories high. Cities in the Flats * Mud brick (Capital) * open * open * open * open work in progress Grass Land The grass lands are known as the 'Swaying Plains' to the inhabitants on Imagination. Cities Cities in the grass plains are completely under-ground. The only city above ground is Sky-scraper, the capital city, made from the trees which had all simultaneously fallen without reason. Cities in Swaying Plains * Sky-scraper (Capital) * open * open * open work in progress Forest The forests are known as the 'Tall pine forest' and the 'shadowing woods' to the inhabitants on Imagination. Cities Cities in forests are suspended in the canopy between trees, made from vines and planks of wood and leaves all woven together. These cities can span for miles, but don't seem overly busy, more of a nice village kind of feel. Cities in Tall-pine forest * open * open * open Cities in Shadowing Woods there is only one city in Shadowing woods; Possibilities. work in progress Ice Plains The ice plains are known as, well, the 'Ice Plains' to the inhabitants on Imagination. Cities Cities in the ice plains are few and far apart. There is one main city, Shining. Cities in the Ice Plains * Shining (Capital) * open work in progress Let your imagination run wild! Category:Places Category:Work in progress